


Choke Chain

by fightableomo



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Chains, Character Death, Knifeplay, NSFW, Omorashi, Piss, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Yun-Jin and Ji-Woon meet somewhere in the abyss. With no real ramifications, Yun-Jin can get what she feels she needs.This is a largely non-sexual kink fic. Please read and understand all the tags.
Kudos: 12





	Choke Chain

**Author's Note:**

> I don't play the game. I read the lore and that's as much as anyone can say. Lmao. 
> 
> but, my dear friend @pissenlit wanted me to capitalize on the lore dumb and make hella $krilla, and by that i just mean clicks. this is not paid for. 
> 
> I guess there is death but it doesn't like, matter.

Yun-Jin learned the rules of this place pretty quickly. She was alone for the most part, alone in some sort of void. And occasionally, she’d be brought out to ‘play’ with others to appease some sort of entity and she’d be ruthlessly hunted for sport. There were others, clearly. There were killers hunting her for sacrifice and there were people like her who wanted to survive and escape.    
  
Many of them spoke just English, and while she spoke a little bit, it hardly was her native tongue, so most communication with the other, broken humans was pantomimed.    
  
She learned the rules quickly. She would die over and over again, but never really die. She’d be back after an indeterminate amount of time, back in the fuzzy void. That’s what made it worse. Knowing the pain she felt would never end, even if she died.    
  
She wondered how the void around her seemed endless, but she knew the others were likely contained in similar areas. There was a finite amount of space in the world, right? So how could there be several endless spaces? 

It bugged her but it wasn’t really important. This place was probably some sort of hell, probably punishing her for being an enabler of a psychopath. 

It was many many bouts later that she finally heard a language that wasn’t english or something she couldn’t even place. It was Korean. Finally! Someone spoke her native tongue!

And off she went to find where the familiar words came from, thinking nothing of the cadence of the voice. But she should have recognized sooner. Ji-woon was stood hunched over one of the prey, slashing and cutting and killing for some disgusting purpose like he always did. 

Yun-Jin couldn’t help but gasp. But lest she be found, she quickly slapped her hand over her mouth and crouched in a bush, cowering as she was helpless to hear this man kill again. 

This really was hell. 

But, she had been through hell before. And she could get through again. 

She waited until the next time she was set in a bout with him. And she stalked him like he stalked the others with his knives at the ready.    
  
In the end, he was actually easy to approach. His eyes lit up once he spotted her, almost like a dog seeing an owner for the first time in several minutes.    
  
“Yun-Jin, you’re here. This really is heaven.” He spread his arms out, gesturing to the aspen trees with his gleaming knife.    
  
Yun-Jin grimaced, “I would not call this a heaven, Ji-Woon. And seeing you just confirms that."   
  
He brushed off her frown, “Oh please, don’t be so dramatic. This is what I’ve always wanted! Or are you just mad at me for how things ended. I died in that building too, you know.” 

“Of course I’m mad! I’m mad at everything you did.” 

“Oh don’t be that way! I made you soo much money. And besides, I never wanted to hurt you, I actually like you. You’re different than the pathetic breed they try to pass off as human. You actually work and make art.”  
  
She could tell by his tone that he somehow categorized murder in with art. 

“I didn’t really want to talk.” She stepped forward so that she was a few mere steps away from him. 

His cocky grin grew wider. “So what, you came here to suck me off?”

She reached out to take hold of the ‘ironic’ choke chain he wore on occasion. In life, he said something about how the pronged, tightening collar and chain proved he was a dangerous animal free of any owner. 

But she was holding his leash now. She gave an experimental tug.    
  
His hand shot up to grab her hand, “Hey, what the fuck. Play nice, I’m a god in this world.” 

“There is no god here.” she pulled in a downward motion and she yanked  _ hard _ . He stumbled forward to her delight. He fell to his knees, likely scraping his knees in the process. 

Immediately after his little spill, she moved her boot to rest heavily on his groin. On some level she knew it would hurt and emasculate him, but more importantly, she needed to get leverage as she pulled at the chain.    
  
Ji-Woon let out a gasp, maybe of pain, maybe of surprise. It didn’t really matter. “Y-you bitch! I’ll kill you for this.” 

She yanked harder, feeling glee as she could see the prongs dig into his pretty little neck, “You can’t kill me in a way that matters. I’ll come back again and again and again. Always to hurt you.”   


That wasn’t doing it for the pretty little pop punk. He pulled out a knife from where it lived between his distressed jeans and studded belt. He went to stab her, but Yun-Jin was too on guard.    
  
Dancing out of his reach with the chain, she managed to only get stabbed in the meat of her thigh. And it hurt, of course it did. But pain was temporary even if it repeated. But this? This triumph would fuel her for years to come. 

His chain tightened more and more as she ground her heel into his crotch and abdomen. She didn’t know to what end she’d torture him, but  _ something _ had to give eventually. And it wouldn’t be her. 

And then an astringent smell filled the air. Sure, the scenes for the sacrifices always smelt of blood and viscera, but not like this.    
She glanced down at his tight pants. Even in the dim light she could see that they were getting progressively wetter by the moment. Of course he would go and piss himself when faced with the heavy boot on his bladder. She ground the heel of her boot into his groin harder, earning a pained gasp. “How pathetic. How disgusting. Just like everything you do.” 

Ji-Woon didn’t respond. He couldn’t. While his breaths came raspy and regular, his windpipe was crushed to a point where talking would be a waste. 

“You pathetic little bitch.” 

She finally dropped the chain, letting it rest pitifully against his exposed collarbone. “Do you know if you’ll regenerate like I will? Let’s hope not. I hope you never sing again.”    
  
With that, she pulled the knife from her thigh with a pained groan. Her eyes still saw red even through the blistering pain. Channeling that hurt and anger into her hand, she plunged his own knife into the side of his neck.


End file.
